This invention relates to reflectors used in conjunction with artificial light sources for growing plants.
Electric lights are commonly used indoors for hydroponic or soil-based growing of plants. One difficulty in using such artificial lighting for plants is assuring that a number of different plants receive equal lighting from the light source, particularly when a light bulb is used. It is likewise desirable to maximize the available light for growing purposes.
Another problem associated with growing plants under artificial lights is assuring adequate heat dissipation, particularly when high power light bulbs are used.